Percevaal
by Aria Lupin
Summary: Recueil se concentrant sur le personnage de Perceval et ses rencontres avec des vieux (ou pas).
1. Puanteur

**Percevaal**

* * *

 _Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cent-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Camembert". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

 _Ce recueil se concentrera sur le personnage de Perceval et ses rencontres avec des vieux._

 _Disclaimer_ _: Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

 **1\. Puanteur**

« Un vent froid soufflait sur les collines irlandaises. Perceval marchait depuis quatre jours sans avoir croisé âme qui vive. Il n'était pas tombé sur un village, pas un hameau, pas même une cabane isolée au fond d'une forêt touffue. Ses rations venaient à s'épuiser et le chevalier s'interrogeait sur la pertinence d'un retour en terre connue avant longtemps. Mais poussé par son esprit d'aventure et son légendaire courage, Perceval poursuivait son long voyage.

Le cinquième jour, alors qu'il en avait perdu tout espoir, le chevalier Perceval arriva en vue d'un village. Le village était tout aussi désert que ses alentours. Les paysans semblaient avoir fui les lieux, poussés hors de leurs murs par la misère, par des envahisseurs ou par les deux phénomènes conjoints. À défaut de renseignement au sujet de la quête du Graal ou d'indices au sujet d'une nouvelle aventure, Perceval espérait trouver, dans l'une des misérables chaumières regroupées, quelques denrées qui lui permettraient de continuer son chemin et de poursuivre son aventure personnelle et chevaleresque.

Alors que Perceval s'approchait des premières habitations, un vieux surgit de l'arrière d'une maison. Il paraissait avoir cent ans, tellement le poids des ans semblait avoir voûté son dos et ses épaules. Ses yeux n'étaient que des fentes aveugles ; ses cheveux, des crins épars ; sa bouche, une craquelure ; son nez, une excroissance purulente. Tout son être irradiait le malheur et la décrépitude. Pourtant, quand il tourna la tête dans la direction du chevalier, le vieil homme parla avec une voix profonde et solennelle.

— Chevalier, je vous attendais.

— Moi ? s'enquit Perceval.

— Vous, Perceval de Galles. Vous seul êtes capable de recevoir ce secret que je détiens depuis trop longtemps. Je suis si las. Il me faut me défaire de mon fardeau avant de partir vers l'Éternel. Le savoir entre des mains aussi courageuses que les vôtres sous la responsabilité d'une belle âme et d'une intelligence sans faille m'apaise déjà.

Les jambes du vieux tremblaient. Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu. Perceval s'approcha de l'homme afin de le soutenir de son bras ferme et viril. L'ancêtre usa ses dernières forces pour se maintenir debout, la main gauche appuyée sur le bras du chevalier. De sa main droite, il saisit un paquet sous ses haillons et le tendit à Perceval. Ce dernier le saisit.

À ce moment, dans un éclair divin, le vieil homme disparu laissant derrière lui un petit tas de vêtements mêlés de poussière.

Ébahi, Perceval se statufia plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de concentrer son attention sur la petite boîte qu'il tenait dans la main.

Elle était circulaire, devait mesurer une quinzaine de centimètres de diamètre pour trois de hauteur et était en bois souple et fin. Nul mécanisme pour l'ouvrir : elle se composait de deux cylindres qui se désolidarisaient dans le sens de la hauteur.

Ne pouvant contenir son impatience, le chevalier ouvrit le coffre qui lui avait confié le vieil homme. Bien mal lui en prit ! Un grand malheur s'abattit sur lui ! Une odeur pestilentielle lui monta immédiatement au nez. Perceval s'empressa de refermer le coffret et détruisit rapidement cet abject objet par le feu.

Nul doute n'était permis : cet artefact maléfique était certainement à l'origine de la désertification de la région. »

— Non, mais vous êtes malade ? s'insurge Karadok.

Les chevaliers, le roi Arthur, le scribe et Perceval se retournent vers leur pair.

— Un camembert ! Un bon camembert de pays, affiné pendant des mois, coulant à souhait... Et vous l'avez brûlé sans autre forme de procès ? On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là ! Désormais, vous n'êtes plus mon ami ni mon allié. Tout ennemi du bon goût devient mon ennemi, chevalier Perceval !

Penaud, Perceval ose demander :

— Camembert, c'est une sorte de haillons ?

* * *

 _Merci de ton passage et de ta lecture. À bientôt au pays de Kaamelott._


	2. Passion

**Percevaal**

* * *

 _Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la cent-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Envie". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

 _Ce recueil se concentrera sur le personnage de Perceval et ses rencontres avec des vieux (ou pas)._

 _Disclaimer_ _: Rien à moi, ou presque._

* * *

 **2\. Passion**

Perceval a le verbe haut. Même si le vocabulaire n'est pas son talent premier, l'expression publique ne lui fait pas peur. Que ce soit à la taverne, en tête-à-tête politique avec le roi Arthur ou lors des réunions de la table ronde, il s'exprime avec plus de conviction que de génie, déstabilisant parfois son auditoire.

Pourtant, il y a une situation qui échappe à son contrôle langagier, une personne qui le désarçonne suffisamment pour qu'il oublie d'écouter et de réfléchir. Parce qu'elle est belle, Angharrad. Elle possède une folle et longue tignasse blonde qu'elle attache négligemment en demi-queue de cheval ; les bras graciles, mais musclés ; un nez fin et long, caractérisant son visage ; une peau très blanche pour une fille de la campagne venue faire la bonniche à la cour du roi ; des paupières pleines de cils noirs et charmeurs ; des doigts calleux à force de coudre et de repriser les vêtements de la reine Guenièvre ; de trop grands pieds et de tout petits seins. Mais plus que tout, Angharrad a de belles lèvres rougies par le fard dont elle l'orne avant ses rendez-vous avec Perceval dans les jardins de Kaamelott ; une bouche portée vers l'avant, souvent ouverte pour déverser un flot de mots non contenus derrière le vernis social dû à sa position ; des dents rieuses et gourmandes ; une langue imaginative, souple et acérée.

De ces lèvres, de cette bouche, de ces dents et de cette langue, Perceval a une envie débordante. Envie qui l'empêche d'entendre ce qui lui est directement ou indirectement dit. Envie qui lui interdit d'être sincère, car personne n'embrasse un con. Envie qui l'oblige à utiliser des subterfuges enseignés par son ami Karadok.

— Je suis déprimée, se lamente Angharrad. Je me sens tellement... insipide.

— C'est pas faux ! Rétorque Perceval.

Envie qui l'éloigne de sa belle.

* * *

 _Merci de la lecture. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures._


End file.
